


That Siren Song 塞壬之歌

by asadeseki



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slash, post-Season 1, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: “你说过，我不能再瞒着你任何事——”他说。“是的，”福吉警惕道，“你干了什么？”马特扯了下嘴角，“我……睡了托尼·斯塔克。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [achray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/achray/gifts).
  * A translation of [That Siren Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785863) by [achray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/achray/pseuds/achray). 
  * Inspired by [That Siren Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785863) by [achray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/achray/pseuds/achray). 



> 作者注：我对角色的认知仅限于电影和电视剧，如果和漫画原著有出入，非常抱歉。
> 
> 本文发生在夜魔侠S1之后。

“嘿，”克林特溜达进来，瞄了眼屏幕，“有爆米花吗？怎么没人告诉我今天是电影之夜呢。”他路过娜塔莎，揉乱她的头发，然后一屁股坐到沙发上。

 

“贾维斯，”托尼说，“你听见了吧。”

 

贾维斯几不可察地叹了口气，“收到请求，恕难满足，先生。”

 

托尼用余光瞥了下娜塔莎，她正盯着屏幕皱眉。“你的第一部动作片很不错啊，说真的，你有没有考虑过进演艺圈？拍个慢镜头的、吴宇森风格的……”他比划道。

 

屏幕上，一个穿着红黑色制服的男人后空翻了两次，干净利落地踹飞了一个杀手的枪，同时闪避了另一个杀手的攻击。

 

“菜鸡。”娜塔莎说。

 

“你是说那群坏人还是……？”托尼说，“等等，我们还在讨论动作片导演吗？我有几个好点子。”

 

“很快他就会被杀掉的，”娜塔莎说，“他打败菲斯克纯属运气，在他出现之前那个帝国就已经摇摇欲坠，只是时间问题。”

 

“我讨厌那个死胖子，”托尼心不在焉道，“让我想起了奥巴代亚。还有，我听说他和我前任订婚了。”

 

“那她是更走运，还是更倒霉？”克林特沉思。

 

“滚蛋，”托尼说，“我买下了她画廊里所有的画，这样她就能早点下班和我吃晚饭，结果三个礼拜后她就甩了我。我还得让佩珀找个新的美术馆，在哪来着？堪萨斯？俄亥俄？”

 

他扭头观察屏幕上的交火。

 

“你当时在场，”他说，“是超能力？魔法面罩？另一个时空或者银河系来的客人？还是……”他伸手示意另外两人。

 

“那个面罩，”娜塔莎拿起遥控器按下暂停，然后放大屏幕，“没有眼睛。那种材料太厚了，根本没法看到外面。他升级了制服，但那个面罩还是没有开洞。”

 

“我喜欢女性的洞察力，太实用了。”托尼说。

 

“我以前也戴过类似的面罩。”娜塔莎说。

 

“老天，这就有点微妙了，你的心理治疗师应该会很想——”

 

“这家伙不用眼睛，”她按下播放，“看他歪头的样子——就是这样，看见没？他在 _听_ 。”

 

“有意思。”克林特附身仔细看屏幕。杀手都倒下了，夜魔侠也护着肋骨蜷缩在地上，隐入黑暗的巷子里。他痛苦地慢慢爬起来。

 

“嗜血，歌剧魅影情结，穿制服很性感，会耍棍子，善于倾听……你拍完视频后约他没？我感觉你俩很合得来。”

 

“托尼，”娜塔莎说，“闭嘴。俄罗斯人怎么会出现在地狱厨房？还有日本人和中国人。他破坏了他们的大量行动，还有流言说他提供了逮捕菲斯克的关键性证据。而且就目前来看，这些事完全是他自己主动做的。”

 

“我喜欢主动。”托尼说。

 

“是啊，”克林特说，他看着屏幕里的男人走出去，似乎光是直起身就很费力，“但一个小孩打击本地犯罪，有了点名气——倒不是说我不愿意指点他，可是这跟我们有什么关系？纽约到处都是义警，对吧？”

 

托尼耸肩，“贾维斯？”

 

“三千零二十四个，”贾维斯说，“您需要我分门别类统计吗？”

 

“我让他记录了所有的钢铁侠崇拜者，”托尼说，“我喜欢密切关注我的粉丝动向，还有你们的粉丝，以确保我有更多的粉丝。”

 

“贾维斯，你的记录里有多少个达到这种专业水准的人？”娜塔莎问。

 

贾维斯想了一下。

 

“我的程序不足以完全准确地评判技术。但我认为除了目前已知的同伴，没有了。”贾维斯客观地说。

 

“他会被人盯上的，”娜塔莎说，“他不知道怎么低调行事。”

 

“不管是坏人还是……呃，好人，随时都有可能抓住他，到时候就是他的死期，”克林特预测，“可惜了。他那套感知敌人的技能还挺有意思的。”

 

“而且他的制服 _确实_ 很性感，”托尼说，“我想……”他对着娜塔莎挑眉，“……调查一下这个——这件事。”

 

娜塔莎哼了一声。

 

“干嘛？”托尼说，“我现在很无聊，而某些年轻人需要我的慈父关怀，给他的超级英雄游戏提点建议——”

 

“慈父？”克林特难以置信道。

 

“——佩珀甩了我，我很孤单，而且上周我刚结束了那个，你懂的，那个……”

 

“她甩你是半年前的事了，你没有 _挽回_ 她，而是每周末找个新的伴儿，现在居然还来装可怜——”克林特说。

 

“你去过地狱厨房吗？”娜塔莎冷冷道。

 

“当然，”托尼说，娜塔莎微微勾起嘴角，“没有。不过我去过一次那儿的酒吧，这算吗？是五十一街，五十二街……噢草他的，我不记得了。但很显然，我 _应该_ 去看看，视察一下当地餐饮业是怎么在后菲斯克时代蓬勃发展的，对吧？”

 

娜塔莎起身伸了个懒腰，托尼闭上嘴，暗自庆幸她没有踹他。

 

“你把他带回来再叫我。”她说完便走了出去。

 

“ _现在_ 我有点可怜他了。”克林特说。

 

**

 

又下雨了。马特在楼下就能听见凯伦和福吉因为咖啡机的事拌嘴。他本想给他们留点调情时间——一个月前玛茜接了伦敦的工作，福吉到现在还有点闷闷不乐——但是雨已经渗进了他的鞋子里。

 

“任何一家像样的律师事务所都有浓缩咖啡机，”福吉哀叹，马特正好开门湿答答地走进来，“我们买得起浓缩咖啡的吧，马特？我觉得凯伦谋杀了咖啡机把它换成了邪恶版。”

 

凯伦大笑，“我泡的咖啡 _好得很_ ，”她抗议道，“马特，你想喝咖啡吗？”

 

“呃，”马特说，“我刚才喝过一杯了。”

 

“看见没？”福吉喜滋滋地说，“我 _就说_ 吧，连马特都认为你泡的咖啡要人命。”

 

“你想要浓缩咖啡机，那就得有更多的客户，”凯伦说，“有钱的客户。”

 

“是啊，但他们不会想找一家击垮了市里最有钱的人之一的律师事务所。”福吉说。

 

马特正把湿外套挂到椅子上，突然停住，“有人上楼了。”他说。

 

“真的？”福吉说。

 

“喔天哪，”凯伦说，“快假装很忙！”她从最近的桌子上抓了一叠纸塞到福吉手里，就在这时有人敲了门。

 

马特坐到办公桌后面，他能感觉到福吉在凯伦旁边迟疑徘徊。

 

“请进，”她一边整理头发一边喊道。

 

门开了，凯伦发出了难以描述的声音，福吉手里的纸掉到地上，马特身体紧绷——一个喷着高端香水、散发着护发产品的味道、穿着昂贵衣服和手工皮鞋的男人——

 

“早上好，”托尼·斯塔克说。

 

**

 

当然，马特从来没见过钢铁侠。他也不确定福吉和他大学好友对钢铁侠外形的描述是否正确。但他见过斯塔克。斯塔克，小小发明家、天才少年、花花公子。当时只有八岁的马特还不懂八卦栏目里写的那些东西。那些所谓的神和英雄差点将他的家夷为平地，而他的脑海里能对上脸和声音的只有斯塔克和美国队长。

 

“欢迎光临……尼尔森默多克律师事务所，”凯伦鼓起勇气说，她的声音有些颤抖，“我们，呃，有什么需要我们效劳的？先生。”

 

福吉捡起地上的纸，溜进马特的办公室。

 

“是 _托尼·斯塔克_ 。”他低声嘶道，把文件放到马特的桌上。

 

“我知道。”马特说。他起身绕过桌子，故意撞到桌角。他总能从沉默中感觉到别人的视线扫过他的墨镜、盲杖和他茫然的表情，随后恍然大悟。

 

“ _很高兴_ 认识你，”斯塔克对凯伦说，“我是托尼·斯塔克，叫我托尼就行。你是这里的员工吧？”

 

“喔，”凯伦说，“不，呃，我是秘书。哦不，我是管理员。我，呃，主要工作是保持这里正常运作。”她有些神经质地笑笑，“我是，呃，凯伦，凯伦·佩吉，这是，呃，马——默多克先生和尼尔森先生。”

 

马特僵住了，他感觉到福吉也是，但出于不同原因。

 

“好极了，”斯塔克热情地说，“先生们，我现在急需律师，而我很欣赏你们之前的业绩，所以——”马特听见他做了个展开双臂的动作，“我来了。”

 

“当然，我们很乐意——”福吉开口。

 

“我们主攻 _刑事_ 案件。”马特抱臂说。

 

“没差啦，”斯塔克说，“我可以先预支丰厚的聘用费，确立雇佣关系，然后我们可以谈谈——”

 

“其实目前我们不接收任何客户。抱歉了。”马特说。

 

“马特！”福吉说，“先生，实在不好意思，能否给我点时间，我想跟我的合伙人说几句话，他，呃，最近有些状况……两秒钟就行。”

 

他抓着马特的胳膊把他拉进办公室，关上门然后靠在门上，像是怕马特冲出去变本加厉地气斯塔克。凯伦紧张地说了些什么，斯塔克优雅地回应着。

 

“噢天哪，她不会要给他冲咖啡吧，”福吉说，“马特，你在 _干什么_ ？那可是托尼·斯塔克！他是全纽约，哦不，全世界最有钱的人。 _就在我们办公室里_ 。草，我简直不敢相信这是真的，快掐我，我好像做过一个一模一样的梦……”

 

“福吉，斯塔克不需要请律师，他自己就有律师 _事务所_ 。他找我们肯定没什么好事。”

 

“我不在乎，”福吉虔诚道，“他可是 _钢铁侠_ 。”

 

“他是个混球，”马特说，“我们不需要这个，我们现在就做得很好，帮助邻里，改善——”

 

“对，但下个月我们就付不起 _租金_ 了，”福吉生气地低声道，“听着，我一直很赞同你说的做好事。但你要是敢拒绝这个千载难逢的机会，我发誓我会用棒球棍敲昏你，先拿了他的钱再考虑他是不是别有用心，因为我们再不交租金就要他妈的被强制断电了——”

 

“好吧，”马特说，“行了，你冷静一点。”他深呼吸，“如果他是来，呃，找我的呢？就是，另一个我？”

 

“啥？”福吉说，“喔， _那个_ 你。但我们现在还不能确定啊，对吧？”他抓住马特的肩膀摇晃，“对吧？而且他是个天才超级英雄，他又不会，杀了你什么的。我们就暂且相信他，然后文明礼貌地对待他，好吗？拜托了，哥们儿，就试一下吧。”

 

马特叹气，“好吧，”他说，“我不喜欢这样，但听你的吧。”

 

福吉开门领着马特走出去。马特能感觉到福吉在讨好地微笑，他面无表情地站着。

 

“斯塔克先生，”福吉说，“尼尔森默多克事务所竭诚为您提供，呃，全方位的服务。我的合伙人刚才有点激动了——显而易见，我们工作量很繁重……”

 

“显而易见。”斯塔克一本正经地敷衍道。马特感觉到他半坐在凯伦的桌子上，转向凯伦。

 

凯伦没头没脑地傻笑起来。

 

马特听了斯塔克的心跳，很正常。他看过反应堆的描述，猜想是某种闪光的金属圈。他也知道斯塔克被——修好了，治好了，之类的。还有他和女友——还是前女友来着——的风波，过去半年铺天盖地都是这些新闻，他后来没怎么刻意关注。

 

“我们在办公室谈吗？”福吉说。

 

“这个嘛，”斯塔克说，“凯伦刚才告诉我她一直很想看看斯塔克大厦，所以我们不如寓商于乐，到那边去谈吧。”

 

凯伦忍住了尖叫。马特感觉到斯塔克在看他，像是下战书。

 

“当然，如果你们还要见别的客户，”斯塔克说，“我会在中午之前把你们送回来。”

 

福吉重重地吞了口唾沫，“悉听尊便。”他有点结巴。

 

“好极了，”斯塔克说，“我的司机就在外面。”他站起来。

 

“我——去拿——公文包。”福吉消失在办公室里，大概是偷偷兴奋去了。

 

马特重新穿上湿外套，拿起盲杖。斯塔克正把着门。

 

“女士优先。”他彬彬有礼地对凯伦说。

 

马特朝斯塔克的方向瞪了一眼。他们走下嘎嘎作响又脏兮兮的楼梯，来到街上。福吉看见车子后忍不住小声呻吟，凯伦的心跳加快。马特咬住嘴唇，有点气恼。他希望没人发现他们，这样就不会有人好奇为什么复仇者之一突然出现在地狱厨房。

 

“所以，”斯塔克问马特，车子静静驶过清晨的街道，“你真的看不见，对吗？”

 

马特闻言绷紧身体，“是的。”他扭头对着车窗。

 

“嗯哼，”斯塔克说，“有几根手指——算了，我开玩笑的。”

 

“马特什么都会，”凯伦忠诚地说，“你甚至都察觉不到。”

 

“天生的吗？”斯塔克说，“如果你不介意我问的话。”

 

“我九岁的时候出了事故。”马特简单回答道。

 

“是卡车上的化学物质泄漏。”福吉非常积极地跟一个基本算是陌生人的外人分享隐私。

 

“啊 _哈_ ，”斯塔克说，“化学物质，难怪呢，那东西可危险了。”

 

马特开口想说不是那样的，但还是烦闷地闭上了嘴。

 

斯塔克放弃搭话，转而向福吉和凯伦介绍房车里的饮料柜和娱乐系统，他俩仿佛糖果工厂里的五岁小孩，而不是一家信誉良好的律师事务所的正经员工。进入斯塔克大厦后，情况更糟了。马特忍不住替他俩感到羞耻。不可否认，这里景致的确不错，充满了各种多余的昂贵科技，但没必要这么夸张地阿谀赞叹吧。

 

他将感官调整到最高警戒模式——他们仨个里面必须得有人负起责任——但他们所处的位置并没有别人。很显然他们正在顶层公寓。照理说这应该引起福吉的戒备，但很明显他认为亿万富翁在私人住所取悦律师是非常正常的。马特犹豫地承认，或许确实如此。他在这里待得越久，就越感觉自己身上的西装很廉价，而他的鞋子还在抛光地砖上发出轻微的噪声。

 

“我们可以开始谈你的案子了吗？”经过一小时的“喔！”“啊！”赞叹，斯塔克给每个人端上了最先进的浓缩咖啡机泡出的咖啡后，马特终于说道。

 

“啊，对，案子，”斯塔克说，“这个嘛，我需要几分钟想一下。尼尔森先生，凯伦，你们想到停机坪看看风景吗？上楼就是，迷路了喊贾维斯，他会领你们去的。默多克先生，你可以留在这儿等。”

 

“可以吗，马特？”福吉问。凯伦已经快要走出门了。

 

有时候马特真希望他能给福吉一个意味深长的眼神，例如此时：是朋友就别把我单独留给一个可能知道我秘密身份的神经病富翁。

 

“去吧。”他说。

 

“到处看看也没关系！”斯塔克在他们身后喊道，“索尔在楼上有间卧室，他现在在另一个星系呢，你们可以随便翻他的东西！”

 

马特转身跟着斯塔克的脚步进了房间，他猜是厨房。突然有一阵波动，很危险，他不假思索地转了四十五度，伸手从空中抓住了某个东西。他的手指碰到之后发现是一只橘子。这时他才意识到自己刚才做了什么。

 

“果然，”斯塔克说，“很好。你也行吗？”

 

“通常情况下。”一个女声响起。

 

马特不安地转身。他没发觉房间里还有别人。他迅速辨别出那是罗曼诺夫，黑寡妇的声音。他想进入战斗状态，防守蹲伏，但斯塔克是个难以预料的对手，而根据他对罗曼诺夫的调查，他打不过她。

 

况且，他现在不是夜魔侠，那个蒙面男子。他只是一名律师。

 

“我的，呃，同事，”斯塔克说，“娜塔莎。”

 

他听到她的脚步声，应该是她故意发出来的。

 

“很高兴认识你。”她走到他面前。

 

他把橘子抠出了凹痕，另一只手紧握着盲杖。“我也是。”他笑了一下，“马特·默多克，律师。”

 

“我见过你打架，”她说，他有种被审视的感觉，“你的技术有待提高。谁教你的？”

 

“我是 _律师_ ，”马特说，“我不知道——”

 

“贾维斯。”斯塔克说。

 

“他和视频中的人百分之百相符，先生，”贾维斯说，“在他进入大楼两分钟内，我就将他和我们的视频以及公共领域的视频进行了比对。”

 

“我录下来了。”娜塔莎说。

 

马特垂下肩膀。自从他开始当夜魔侠，他就想过被曝光会是什么样子，会不会反而是一种解脱。本来让福吉知道已经很难受了。要是其他人也知道……

 

这栋大楼每一寸都覆盖了摄像头，还有人无声地监视他。他都没听到她的声音。任何人都可能看到他，老天，他的视频可能已经传播开了，而他毫无察觉。

 

“怎么，你以为你的秘密身份能永远瞒下去？”斯塔克说，“年轻男性，高智商，高主观能动性，高强度训练，非常熟悉地狱厨房和周边地区，纽约口音，深色头发，白种人，喔还是 _登记在册的盲人_ ——我花了不到一小时就找出来了。”

 

“别理他，”娜塔莎说，“我一直很关注市里俄罗斯黑帮的动向，这才听说了你。自那以后我就提高警惕了。没有人知道，以后也不会有人知道。我们比你的敌人资源更广。”

 

“而且，我们是好人。”斯塔克补充道。

 

“是吗？”马特挺胸，不再掩饰口音。“或许是吧，但从我的角度来看并非如此。你知道我们事务所每天在干什么吗？帮助那些被炮火夺去家园、被帮派争斗伤害的人。或许我每天晚上也做着同样的事，那又如何？你们拯救世界，拯救总统，是很牛，但其余时间你们就在顶层公寓或者迈阿密悠闲度假，飞来飞去，完全不关心这座城市。我在地狱厨房过了一辈子，而直到今天以前，你有 _去过_ 一次吗？”他等待回答。

 

“我有……路过。”斯塔克说。

 

“我想也是，”马特说，“我不知道你为什么带我来这儿，为什么把我朋友和合伙人也牵扯进来，我只想请你放我们回去工作。我们彼此心知肚明，你不需要我们，我们也不需要你。”

 

他喘着粗气停下。草，他刚教育了复仇者。估计下一秒黑寡妇就要把他从停机坪扔下去了。

 

“不管你信不信，”斯塔克说，“我们只是想帮你。娜塔莎说她愿意训练你，任何一个脑子正常的热血男儿都不会拒绝的。还有，虽然我猜你可能不会接受，但我研发了一些科技产品，或许你能用得上。再说说你的日常职业，我是真的想请律师，过去六个月我很不好受——”

 

马特听见娜塔莎哼了一声。

 

“——这就导致了一些 _小_ 麻烦，”斯塔克说，“现在至少有——大约十二个诉讼等着我。而我的律师都是些道貌岸然的企业蛀虫。我 _喜欢_ 你的合伙人，还有你的秘书——她又聪明又火辣，而且我可能有那么一点点爱上你了，不知道你的超级感官发现没有。”

 

“噢，”马特说。斯塔克听起来——确实很真诚。

 

“给我你的手机。”娜塔莎说。

 

“呃，”马特有些尴尬地翻找口袋掏出手机。一只冰凉纤长的手接了过去。他听见按键声，然后她擦过他的手，交还给他。

 

“联系人名称是娜塔莎，”她说，“今晚九点后和明天早上我有空。想训练的话就打电话，我来接你。”

 

“我还是要给你和你的合伙人一个案子，”斯塔克说，“不算是交换条件*。我查过你们的资格证，认为你们能胜任。但我不会公开你们的参与，以免吸引不必要的媒体关注。”

 

马特听见福吉和凯伦叽叽喳喳地走下楼梯。

 

“他们回来了。”他说。

 

“哇，真希望我也有这种技能。”斯塔克说，“所以，成交？”

 

马特深呼吸。他想到福吉和凯伦有多开心，想到终于可以放开手脚投入地处理案子。他想更了解托尼·斯塔克。

 

“嗯，”他说，“接着。”然后他朝斯塔克扔回那只橘子，故意抛得很高，给了他足够的反应时间。

 

**

 

他们回到办公室，发现有人送来了大量复印件、合同和保密协议，他们每人还收到了一连串新邮件。每一份都有对应的盲文版。马特不由得猜想斯塔克是不是早就准备好了这些东西。

 

福吉翻了翻文件，“性骚扰，性骚扰，亲子诉讼——改成了非法解雇——噢等等，因拒绝客户的性要求而被解雇，侵害，又是侵害。老天，我们有好多东西要看了。”

 

“是你们想接这个烂摊子的。”马特说。

 

“呃，各位，我刚才查了事务所的账户？”凯伦喊道，“福吉，你来看看？”

 

福吉走过去凑到凯伦的肩膀上。马特开始看第一份文件。

 

“怎么了？”他听到福吉走回来，便问道。

 

“我不会告诉你的，”福吉说，“因为你们清教徒看不起钱。这么说吧，我决定誓死追随他。”

 

“我是天主教徒，”马特说，“清教徒是新教的。”

 

“管他呢，”福吉说，“等我们完事儿了随便你把你的那份钱送给寡妇孤儿还是谁。现在闭嘴，默多克，我们要开始干活了。”

 

第二天早上，斯塔克带来一托盘的馥芮白咖啡，福吉兴奋得仿佛沙漠中快要渴死的旅人。斯塔克好像有什么地方不一样了，马特花了好一会儿才发现是他的着装变了：他穿着牛仔裤、T恤和皮夹克，整个人更放松了。

 

“好啦，我的律师新朋友们，”他说，“你们喜欢代理无辜的人，而我，就是百分之百的无辜，我无辜得不能再无辜了，我头上他妈的都有光环了，背景音还是竖琴圣乐。”他翻着文件，“这个亲子诉讼里的DNA测试是伪造的。”

 

“你怎么知道？”马特说。斯塔克的脉搏非常平稳。

 

“这不重要，重要的是你们两个要为我证明这一点，”斯塔克说，“还有这个？”

 

“呃，披萨外卖员？”福吉说。马特皱眉，他还没看到这个案子。

 

“是的，我是操——跟他上过床，”斯塔克说，“他很性感，我那时候又刚分手，没什么大不了的。而且他把这事儿卖给了《人物》杂志，赚了两万刀，你觉得这听起来像是——”他翻过一页，“‘持续性心理创伤’吗？”

 

“嘿，我看过那篇报道！”凯伦拿着一叠纸进来，“我在理发店看的。”

 

马特眨眨眼。显然这 _的确_ 没什么大不了的。他好像是听说过托尼·斯塔克男女通吃，啊，这不代表他很关心那人的消息。

 

“别相信你看到的所有东西，”斯塔克说，“除了描述我在床上有多猛的那段，那倒是真的。”

 

“我们能不能从头开始理一遍案子——”马特说。

 

“没问题，”斯塔克说，“全听你的。*”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *quid pro quo：字面意思是以物换物的交换条件，但在美国劳工法中意味着上司以性关系作为对下属升迁的“交换条件”。  
> *I’m all yours. 工作中和一般生活中意思是听你指示、听你安排，但也可做调情用：“我只爱你，我是你的。”


	2. Chapter 2

之后的一两个月，斯塔克每隔几天就来一次，就连不需要开会的日子也不例外。他的案子确实很费精力，但他似乎很乐意来办公室闲逛，跟凯伦聊八卦，跟福吉讨论附近最好的披萨店，还抖露了不少上流社会秘辛，虽然马特认为他完全在扯淡。

 

“我哪知道啊，兄弟，他可能太孤单了？”福吉回答马特，“他和佩珀·波茨的分手对他打击挺大的吧。他有那些，超级英雄朋友，但我从没听说过他认识什么普通人。”

 

对你来说，我算普通人吗？马特想。他也没问。从很久以前开始他就接受现实，决定伪装下去。这也是斯塔克令他很不安的原因，斯塔克甚至都没想过要伪装。不过也难怪，他从小就习惯了有钱有名的生活。

 

经过一番内心挣扎，他还是暂时抛弃自尊打给了罗曼诺夫。他只接受过棍叟的训练，罗曼诺夫——娜塔莎跟他完全不同，她动作流畅优雅，突然给你致命一击。而且她很强壮，第一回合之后，马特就完全不再考虑谦让女士了，他使尽全力却还是一次次惨败。她的态度也非常专业，马特很好奇她的过往、她的现在、她和斯塔克的友情——如果真有这么一回事的话。但她只讲格斗技巧，其余一概不谈，他也不想多管闲事。

 

他没遇到其他的复仇者，他也不是很想见他们。不可否认，斯塔克——托尼给尼尔森默多克事务所带来了不少好处。现在大家都知道他们在为斯塔克干活了，毕竟他的司机和豪车一周要来办公室好几次。每天、甚至每小时他们都会收到新客户，凯伦说福吉终于买了件新西装。

 

而夜魔侠也因娜塔莎受益良多。马特这几周没有再烦恼菲斯克和他不断延期的庭审，并且每次到托尼的高端健身房训练后，他就不会做噩梦了。或许是对手太弱，但他感觉打架更轻松灵活了，最近一阵子他都没有受伤。唯一的顾虑是凯伦声音里挥之不去的阴影，但他安慰自己情况正在好转，或许很快就能忘掉了。

 

这天托尼赢了第一个案子，他们去乔茜酒吧庆祝。托尼逗得乔茜眉开眼笑，讲了一连串黄色笑话，领着酒吧里的所有人跟他一起唱爱尔兰革命民谣，还灌醉了福吉和凯伦，他俩都瘫到桌子底下去了。最后马特不得不架着托尼沉重的胳膊把他扶到车上。

 

慢慢地，他和世界上最有名的两个人熟悉得可以用名字称呼对方了。

 

**

 

托尼盯着屏幕，心不在焉地喝着啤酒吃玉米片。今天马特穿了制服，不是原来那件破破烂烂的练功服。托尼一直想给他好好打扮一下。他和娜塔莎还有托尼讨论了很久制服的材质，托尼承认一个新手能做成这样很不错了。但他对那两只小尖角持保留意见。

 

娜塔莎旋转飞踢，马特抓住她的腿把她翻过去，她起身挥拳，马特迅速闪避。

 

监控室的门开了，托尼瞥了一眼。

 

“你怎么来了。”他说。

 

“我们提前处理完了亚利桑那的事情，”克林特说，“弗瑞让小娜明早赶到华盛顿，我就想着来接她。对了，他还想找你，让你汇报最近项目的进展，还有解释一下为什么不升级装备，反而老去地狱厨房泡吧。”

 

“我在处理官司，”托尼说，“非常烦人的官司。”

 

“啊哈。”克林特凑到托尼肩膀上看屏幕。

 

“那不是夜魔侠吗？不错嘛。你的慈父关怀效果如何？”

 

“弗瑞没提到夜魔侠吧？”

 

“没问我，玛利亚也没说什么。但这不代表他们不知道。”

 

“告诉他我在实验室忙呢，”托尼说，“非常非常忙。不许打扰我。”

 

“你自己注意点，”克林特犹豫道，“呃，玛利亚说佩珀谈了个新男友，好像是谷歌的工程师？”

 

托尼扯扯嘴角，“我听说了，”他环顾四周，“谢谢你的关心，我很好，你可以走了。”

 

克林特翻了个白眼走了出去。

 

托尼叹气。训练结束，娜塔莎和马特站在一块儿说话，她抬起他的一条胳膊，然后按着他的胸口把他转过去，显然是在回顾刚才的某个动作。

 

“贾维斯，”他起身，“我去实验室了。摄像头别关，”他最后瞄了一眼屏幕，“记得把这段录像和其他的一起保存下来。”

 

屏幕上，马特摘下面罩，朝着娜塔莎的方向微笑，头发乱蓬蓬的。

 

托尼勾了下嘴角，拿起啤酒走了出去。

 

**

 

果然好景不长，马特冷着脸想道。他听见巷子里有女孩尖叫，便飞速赶去，找到她之后紧张地弯腰伸手，查看她是否受伤，结果她突然跳起来重击他，她的同伙也从巷子两端冲过来。

 

多亏娜塔莎的训练，他毫不犹豫地踢向她的脑袋，同时躲避了另一人的攻击。搞定一个，还剩两个。这群人身手不凡。他慢了半拍就被打中侧面，但他倒下的瞬间结结实实地踹了过去。他脸上被打了一拳，后空翻后刺向左边：还剩一个。仅剩的那人喘着粗气停下手。

 

“告诉我是谁派你们来的，不然就准备进重症监护室吧。”马特说。

 

“老大让我捎句话，”他说。马特推测他应该四十岁左右，外地人，带点希腊口音，不如他的同伴们强壮。

 

“说。”

 

“你的朋友佩吉小姐。问问她喜不喜欢射击。问问她詹姆斯·卫斯理。我们盯着她呢。”他顿了一下，“没了。”

 

“你老大是谁？”马特咬着牙问。他想撕碎这个男人。

 

“我不能说，”他说，“我不知道是谁。有人把指令和钱还有我老婆孩子的监视照片送到我家，而直到今晚之前我都没见过另外几个人。”他的声音发抖，“他们说你不杀人的，对吗？”

 

他没撒谎。马特没回答，打昏了他，然后用他的手机拨了911。

 

他回到公寓，脱下制服，在浴室里站了很长时间。他脸颊上有淤青，肋骨没断但是很疼，肿得很厉害。卫斯理的死一直是个谜，他原本猜测是利兰或者高女士干的。但凯伦自那以后就变了。他不想跟凯伦谈这件事，至少现在不行，他们已经经历了太多。他也不能跟福吉谈凯伦的事。他挫败地砸了一拳浴室墙壁。这件事应该早就解决不用理会的。凯伦曾经有秘密，那又如何，他也有啊。但如果他不知道具体是什么秘密，他还怎么保护她，保护他们？

 

他走出浴室，穿上衣服，坐在黑暗中思考。现在将近凌晨两点。他摸到手机，犹豫了几秒，然后拨通托尼的号码。

 

**

 

“我不知道该怎么办。”他坐在托尼的沙发上，捧着一杯威士忌说道。托尼散发着高级苏格兰威士忌的味道，显然他接电话的时候就已经喝得半醉了。他光着脚，懒洋洋的。

 

“你知道 _我_ 杀了多少人吗？”他说，“而且这个什么卫斯理又不是年度人道主义奖得主，就算凯伦打死了他，谁在乎？再说了，她肯定也不是因为好玩才开枪的。”

 

“我从没杀过人，”马特说，“我有没有跟你说过，我是天主教徒？我认识一位神父，他认为，嗯，我觉得他认为我必须要小心。因为，如果我开了杀戒，可能就停不下来了。”他灌了一大口威士忌，停住话头。

 

“你在自怜自艾，”托尼说，“我看得出来，毕竟我也这样好几个月了。听着孩子，我不是什么明智导师，而且我得承认现在的我比平时更糟糕。你要是想听道义劝告，不如去找你的神父朋友。你要是想让我黑进系统挖出凯伦埋葬的所有过往，没问题，给我五分钟。你要是想知道谁在监视她再进行反监视，我可以帮你联系几个人。”

 

“我再想想。”马特说。

 

“你要是想听我的 _意见_ ，我觉得你应该跟她谈谈，”托尼说，“作为明智导师，我必须提醒你：对你爱的人撒谎从来都不会有好结果。我告诉过佩珀我不会再做战甲了，但我还在做，我控制不住自己，我必须这么做。然后她就离开了。”

 

“我很抱歉。”马特说。他仰头喝完了最后一点威士忌。

 

他感觉到托尼伸手替他倒了酒，又给自己倒了更多。

 

“没事，”他说，“我爱她，但我已经累了，不想再让人失望了，你懂吗？她想让我为她奋斗，而我甚至都没试一下。”

 

“凯伦、福吉还有我的朋友克莱尔，我只有他们了，”马特说。他转着手中的酒杯，听液体流动的声音，然后喝了一大口，“我不能再失去他们中的任何人了。而且我觉得……我觉得凯伦和福吉可能会在一起，那很好，当然很好，但是——”他又喝了一口，制止自己的胡言乱语。

 

“行了别这么婆婆妈妈的，”托尼说，“我得醒醒酒了。”马特感觉到沙发动了一下，托尼站起身面向他，“嘿，我在想，不如我换上新战甲，你来摸摸看？”他顿住，“哇，听起来怎么这么色情。”

 

“真的吗？”马特被挑起了兴致，不再自怜，“那很——我是说，当然。”

 

“好极了，”托尼的声音很愉悦，“罗迪，我那位上校朋友，他特别讨厌我喝醉的时候穿战甲，但只要我不飞——当然，如果你想的话？”

 

“呃，不了，”马特，“谢谢。”

 

“等等，”托尼走进厨房喝水，然后洗了把脸，“好多了。老天，我爱苏格兰威士忌。”马特跟着他穿过房间，托尼打开窗户，马特感觉到一阵冷冷的夜风。

 

“好了，我还没在这儿试过，所以……你应该站到那儿去，我叫你蹲下你就——”

 

“什么——”马特说。

 

他听到托尼做了什么动作，几秒后传来响亮的呼呼声——还有其他声音——某个东西从他身边飞过，撞进了早餐台。

 

“哇！”托尼说，“慢点，慢点，贾维斯，好——”

 

马特有些着迷地凑过去，他听见盔甲扣到托尼身上，细微的拼接声，还有金属移动的气流声。两件更大的东西从他头顶两侧飞过，他轻巧地避开了它们的轨道。

 

“当心窗户——”托尼说。一阵响亮的爆裂声，他骂了句脏话。

 

一切安静下来后，马特小心翼翼地站起来。

 

“幸好你看不到刚才的灾难，”钢铁侠低沉的机械声音响起，“来。”

 

战甲——托尼——走向他，脚步声震颤地板。马特伸手摸到了金属。

 

“胸甲。”托尼说。

 

马特入神地摩挲它，感受中央发热的那个圆圈。他继而触碰他的双臂，托尼握紧拳头又放松，让马特抚摸他的手甲关节。他犹豫了一会儿，蹲下身感受脚部的形状，然后往上触摸双腿的线条。他听不见托尼藏在战甲里的心跳，这让他有些不安。他再次起身，托尼顺从地低头，让他轻抚冰冷的面甲。

 

他后退一步，垂下手。

 

“谢谢，”他说，“这——很棒。”

 

他听见面甲打开的声音。

 

“谢谢，”托尼用自己的声音说，“这个型号有点缺陷，很遗憾你看不到细节，你肯定会喜欢这个配色的。”他后退几步，“好了，拆吧。”一阵叮当作响，马特猜测是部件掉到地上的声音。他站在原地等候。

 

托尼走向他，“给。”他把头盔放进马特手心。马特感觉有点沉，他抚摸面甲内部，还残留着托尼的体温。

 

“我终于知道为什么有些人觉得你很厉害了。”他说。

 

“ _有些_ 人？”托尼说，“我他妈是个天才，默多克，搞搞清楚。”

 

马特大笑，把头盔还给他。托尼接过来，碰了一下他的手。

 

“嘿，”托尼的语气有些不一样了，“你知道 _我_ 长什么样吗？我是说，你摸过了战甲，想不想，用你们这种人的方法，摸摸我的脸？”

 

“你们这种人？”马特说，“这是歧视性语言吧？”

 

“草他妈的律师，”托尼说，“来。”他把钢铁侠头盔放到咖啡桌上，抓起马特的手放到脸颊上。

 

马特本想收手，告诉托尼他以前看过电视，记得他长什么样。但托尼的脸颊很光滑，有点新长出来的胡茬。他不免有些好奇，小心地抚摸托尼的下巴，感受他的胡子，然后捧住他另一侧的脸颊，手心拂过托尼的睫毛。

 

“有点奇怪，”托尼说，“不是那种奇怪，”马特半收回手，“是很有趣的奇怪。”

 

马特的手穿过托尼的发丝，轻触他的眼睛，托尼颤了一下。他继续抚摸他的鼻梁，然后迟疑地，擦过他的嘴唇。

 

他收回手。托尼的呼吸有些急促。马特跟很多女孩做过这些，他很清楚这种变化。他提醒自己，托尼醉得不轻。他的手有些发抖。

 

“我的胸口，以前有个小型弧反应堆，”托尼的嗓音有些低沉。他们站得很近，马特能感觉到他的体温。“就在这儿。”他抓住马特的手腕，放到胸口中央。

 

马特咬着嘴唇，感受托尼起伏的心率。一股没来由的冲动使他蜷起手指，感受、探索托尼坚实的肌肉，T恤下的胸毛，微微凸起的乳头。他伸出另一只手抚摸托尼的身侧，感受旧T恤柔软的布料。托尼深吸一口气，他猛然停下。他在干什么？

 

他开口想道歉，托尼动了一下。

 

“你想，啊，继续的话，我没意见。”他的嗓音有些粗粝。

 

马特口干舌燥。老天，他已经很久没有像这样肌肤相亲了。他的右手往下，迟疑地探入托尼的衣服下摆，感受柔软的皮肤，突起的伤疤，腹肌的线条。他停在托尼的牛仔裤腰带上，不知所措。

 

托尼深吸一口气，凑到他面前。他的呼吸中有苏格兰威士忌的味道，还有一种，马特很熟悉的托尼自己的气息。

 

“嗯，”托尼说，“我要是亲你的话，你不会打我吧？因为我不确定你是不是那个意思，而且我很不喜欢被人打脸。”

 

马特的喉结滚动，“我是那个意思。”他轻声说。他的脸颊发烫，手指钻到托尼的牛仔裤里。

 

“好，那就好——”托尼说。马特摘下眼镜扔到地上，抬手抚着托尼的脸，凑过去碰他的嘴唇。一开始有点奇怪，那触感太陌生，太阳刚。托尼动了动，换了个角度，舔舔马特的唇，马特忍不住分开唇瓣，让他长驱直入。女人们夸赞过马特很会接吻，他自认技巧不凡。但托尼，托尼吻他的时候有种恣意潇洒久经沙场的自信。

 

过了不知多久，他们终于结束这个吻，马特喘着气，光是亲吻就硬了。他感觉到托尼也是。

 

“这实在是 _太棒_ 了，”托尼说，“老天。无意冒犯，但我之前不确定你喜欢男的。”

 

“我不，”马特说，“我是说，我从来没——”他有些羞窘，事情发展超出预料，他拨通托尼电话的时候可没想过这些。

 

“喔？”托尼说，“没事，这我可以解决。”

 

马特再次凑上去吻他。托尼的一条腿卡进他的双腿间，马特不由自主地在他大腿上磨蹭。他不知道自己到底在期待什么，在做什么，但他极其渴望托尼的一切。他的大脑被酒精和欲望侵蚀，他不记得房间里最近的平地在哪。

 

“嗯，”托尼说，“去卧室，快。”他拽了下马特，马特跌跌撞撞地跟过去。

 

幸好卧室就在走廊另一端。托尼把他拉进去，马特听见他锁上了门。

 

“床在你左边，旁边有床头柜，浴室在你右边，门在衣柜那边的角落里。”托尼说，“大概就这些。”

 

“摄像头？”马特问。

 

“卧室里没有。”托尼说，“网上已经有太多我的性爱录像了。”

 

“啊哈。”马特说。

 

“跟你描述一下，”托尼说，“我正在暗示性地挑眉。来吧。”他拉着马特的胳膊领着他走了几步。马特听见托尼的腿碰到床，然后托尼坐下来，温暖的大手扶住他的腰，脸埋在马特的肚子上蹭了蹭。马特感觉到他的胡子有些扎痒，但很性感。

 

“腹肌不错，”托尼说着撩起马特的衬衫，温热的呼吸喷在他的腹部。“脱掉。”马特抬手脱衣服，感觉到托尼也做了相同的动作。然后托尼解开他的皮带，马特深吸一口气。

 

“不喜欢的话就告诉我。”托尼说。

 

“喜欢。”马特害羞地说，他的声音有些沙哑。托尼在脱他的裤子。

 

“鞋子，”托尼说。马特一手搭在他的肩上保持平衡，艰难地蹬掉了鞋袜，然后在托尼毫无意义的帮助下扒掉了裤子。他站起来，有些无措。托尼能看见他硬了。他回想起高中时期，某个愚蠢的混混——他想不起叫什么名字了——朝他大喊，嘿，默多克，你喜欢吸老二吗？你这娘炮。马特放学后在巷子里蹲他，把他打得鼻青脸肿，还打断了他的锁骨。之后他们就不再烦他了。

 

现在他长大了，可以做自己想做的事。托尼的手——伤痕累累、坚实有力的大手——正在抚摩他的大腿，好舒服。托尼隔着他的内裤逗弄他，马特呻吟着抓住托尼的肩膀，感觉到托尼嘴角的弧度。

 

托尼放开他，马特急促地喘息。

 

“牛仔裤有点……不舒服，”托尼喘着粗气，“来，躺下，我得脱衣服了。”

 

马特爬到床上，听见窸窸窣窣的衣服摩擦声。托尼在看他。他紧张地吞咽，伸手勾住内裤边缘扯下去，布料擦过性器的时候他忍不住吸了口气。他舒展双腿，微微分开。

 

“老天，”托尼说，“你知道自己有多辣吗？”马特伸手拉过托尼亲他。托尼覆在他身上，温热的肌肤相贴，感觉棒极了。马特激动地抬起身，想跟他贴得更紧。

 

托尼吮吻他的脖颈和肩膀，马特支起一条腿抱着托尼翻了个身，掌握了主动权。

 

托尼大笑，“厉害。”他扣住马特的臀肉往下身按。

 

马特闭上眼睛。他想要托尼，这可能是他唯一的机会。真淫荡，他想着，勾起嘴角。他挣开托尼的手掌趴下去，咬了一下托尼的腰侧，然后含住他的肉棒。托尼抓着他的头发，有点痛，但没阻止他。马特挪动身子，舔弄前端柔软的皮肤，托尼的气息和味道令他头晕目眩。他用舌尖描绘皮肤的纹理，感受沉甸甸的火热，手指试探性地抚弄柱身。

 

托尼不断挺起腰，马特单手按住他，另一只手扶着托尼的阴茎，舔了一下龟头。托尼在他上方呻吟。

 

“你要憋死我了。”他说。

 

马特用嘴唇裹住龟头，小心地吮吸，同时注意着托尼的反应。托尼喜欢他用舌苔，他便更卖力地舔弄，然后将柱身挤进喉咙里。这是他第一次给人口交，感觉很奇怪，但很棒。他的下体也硬得发痛，渴望触碰。

 

托尼在说着什么，大概是在小声骂脏话，马特无视了他，继续倾听托尼身体的反应，更用力、更快速地舔吮。托尼不用抓他的头发警告他，光是从托尼滚烫的热度、涌动的血液和皮肤上的汗珠他就知道他要射了，他松开嘴唇，用手撸动托尼的肉棒，让托尼射在他手里。

 

他抬手舔光托尼的精液。

 

“操，”托尼说，“你真是太不可思议了。来，过来。”他扯扯马特的肩膀，马特凑上前，让托尼席卷他的口腔，尝他自己的味道。他的性器蹭着托尼的皮肤，他的呻吟没入托尼的唇齿间。托尼伸手圈住他的阴茎上下滑动，马特颤抖着喘息，再也忍不住了，白光划过眼前的黑暗，他在托尼手中攀上顶点，托尼温柔地抚慰着他的性器，让他慢慢享受高潮的余韵。

 

他喘着气从托尼的胸口翻了个身，抬起胳膊遮住眼睛。噢天哪，他吸了托尼的老二，还想再吸一次，也想要托尼舔他。他刚射出来，身体意犹未尽，一点也不想停下。他喜欢男人，喜欢托尼的身体。他 _爱_ 托尼的身体。为什么他以前一直没发现？

 

托尼在他身旁低笑，“超级英雄导师项目可不包含这些，”他说，“不过说实话，早知道可以这样我就写在合同里了。”

 

“呃，我没想过会这样。”马特说。

 

“没错，”托尼说，“老天，那杯威士忌里放了什么。”马特感觉到他在伸懒腰。

 

“我现在不想睡觉——”他说。

 

“嗯，我也是——”马特说。

 

“不过你最好还是留下来，明早或者中午咱们可以继续同性性交入门课程。”

 

“啊，”马特说。他不得不承认这主意听起来 _不赖_ 。托尼的床非常舒服，这么多天以来他终于可以放松肌肉了。沉默一会儿后，他闭上了眼。

 

“年轻人还是要睡美容觉。”托尼笑着说。他下床走到一边，马特想反驳，想站起来穿衣服，但他眼皮很沉，下一秒就睡着了。

 

马特醒来，阳光撒到他身上，暖洋洋的。他不知道自己在哪。肯定不是在他家，那里终日不见阳光。他眨眨眼，嘴里有威士忌和别的什么味道。他听见身旁平稳的呼吸，蓦然回想起昨晚。他往身边伸手，摸到了托尼。操。他和托尼·斯塔克睡在一起。这——这肯定有什么问题，但他宿醉未醒，想不起来怎么回事。

 

他小心地起床，有点腿软，然后迟疑地摸索着走向浴室。他找到一管牙膏，抹在嘴里漱了漱口，洗了把脸。昨晚——他感觉心跳加快……

 

托尼肯定经常这样，他想。他说过他可以留下，但如果他真的想让马特走，如果他觉得这是个糟糕的错误，他一定会直截了当地说出来。

 

“嘿，”托尼睡眼惺忪道，“别胡思乱想了。快回床上来。”

 

马特摸索着走出去，差点撞到门框，然后躺回床上。托尼伸手把他拉过去，深深地吻他。

 

“啊，我要去刷牙了，”他说，“躺着别动，这是命令。”他走进浴室，马特听着水声，愉悦地放空大脑，身体充满期待。托尼叼着牙刷走回卧室。

 

“好严重的淤青。”他满嘴牙膏泡沫。

 

“噢，”马特说。他摸着伤口，感觉还行。令人不快的冰冷回忆慢慢侵蚀着他的幸福感。

 

“等等，今天周几？”他问。

 

“周三，”托尼再次从浴室里走出来，“十点左右。贾维斯！打电话给尼尔森默多克事务所，告诉他们有进展了，我和马特在大厦开会。然后取消我今天的所有行程。”

 

“没问题，先生。”贾维斯说。

 

“等等，他听得见我们？”马特说。

 

“我有选择地收听。”贾维斯一本正经道。

 

“不许听了，贾维斯，这是命令。”托尼说，“好啦，这是今天的日程。”他坐到床边，充满占有欲地抚摸马特的胸膛，“你挑起了我的好胜心，你才当了五分钟同性恋，口活就这么棒了，而我十五岁就开始口交，更别提这么多年勤于练习。所以你给我躺下好好享受，然后咱们喝点咖啡洗个澡，再回到床上亲身证明肛交的快感。午餐就吃泰式料理，怎么样？”他用指腹摩挲马特的乳尖，马特颤抖地喘息。

 

“除非你因为性取向而产生了天主教徒的罪恶感，”托尼说，“不过我相信我能……开导你。”

 

“泰式料理不错。”马特说着把他拉到床上。


	3. Chapter 3

这只是一夜情，马特想。周三晚上他回到公寓时也这么想，他体内残留的快感让他腿软地一头栽到床上睡了十二个小时。他周四一整天都在想这件事，“你气色不错！”他走进办公室时，凯伦有些惊讶地说道。马特下意识地整理衬衫领口，希望没露出吻痕。他周五也在想他，而他下班后回到家发现托尼就在他的公寓里。

 

他关上门，忍不住笑了。

 

“你知道我在吧？”托尼说。

 

“嗯，”马特说，“你擅闯私宅，还在喝我的啤酒。”他放下公文包，挂起外套，然后走向楼梯。

 

“嗯哼，”托尼说，“你这公寓，小孩子都能闯进来。装修得倒是不错。我喜欢这种后工业化的黑暗风，很时髦。”他放下啤酒站起来，马特在楼梯口等他。

 

“对了，我是来打炮的。”托尼伸手摘下马特的墨镜，放到台阶上。

 

马特笑意渐深，“我没意见。”他搂住托尼的腰靠向自己。

 

托尼留到了第二天早上，他们做了三次。马特醒来洗漱完毕时，托尼已经打给福吉和凯伦，约好去两条街外的餐馆吃早饭。

 

马特从来没有这么庆幸自己戴了墨镜。托尼和他坐在一边，紧挨着大腿。福吉和托尼在激烈地讨论煎蛋和水煮蛋，而马特满脑子都是几小时前，托尼把他按在床上，舔他的——他的脸颊发烫，又燃起欲望——舔他的后穴。他从没想过这种事，但自那以后，他再也 _忘不了_ 了。

 

他不知道自己竟然能发出那种声音，急切又渴望，只剩下欲念在燃烧。老天，他当时完全是在求托尼干他，他一直在想这件事，自从托尼让他——

 

托尼在桌子下面摸他的大腿，一边面不改色地继续说话。马特差点跳起来，咬住下唇。他简直不敢相信福吉和凯伦居然还没察觉。

 

“想什么呢？”托尼低声在他耳边问道。刚才凯伦起身去了洗手间，福吉去结账了。

 

“想在这张桌子上干你。”马特同样低声道，听到托尼吸气后有点小小的报复性快感。

 

“去你那儿还是我那儿？”托尼问。这时福吉回来了，他们终于能走了。

 

双休日就这么过去了。周一晚上马特在外面巡逻，一切都很安静平和，他决定扩大巡逻范围，结果下一秒他就站在斯塔克大厦的后门。他以前从没单独来过，一般都由托尼的司机接他，从地下车库进去。但他知道这个入口。

 

他顺着门缝摸到一块密码盘，有些沮丧地垂手，揉揉下巴。他这是干嘛呢？他应该在 _打击犯罪_ 。而且托尼不一定在家，可能去参加马特最讨厌的那种晚宴聚会了。

 

“如果您想进来的话，默多克先生，请在密码盘下方屏幕输入指纹。”贾维斯说，“斯塔克先生让我问您是否想在门口徘徊一整夜。”

 

马特叹气。他很清楚自己在干嘛，他这一整周都在精虫上脑。他脱掉一只手套，在屏幕上按了下大拇指，门锁打开了。

 

托尼在顶层公寓等他。

 

“你应该多穿穿制服，”他赞赏道，“你想知道我在色眯眯地盯着你看吗？喔等等，你是来联络感情的还是来谈夜魔侠的？”

 

“联络感情。”马特舔舔嘴唇。

 

“这里没有别人，”托尼说，“不如我们先从沙发开始？”马特迈了五步走上前，解开托尼的皮带，想要肌肤相亲时发现自己还戴着面罩。

 

事后，马特趴在托尼胸口，托尼懒懒地抚弄他的头发。

 

“我这人很固执，”托尼说，“我爱管闲事，好奇心强——显然这是我的人格缺陷，”他叹气，“总之，我查到凯伦十九岁读大学的时候射伤了一个男的*，他在公园里突袭她，她挣扎了一会儿抢到了枪，射中他的肾脏。他没死。他是某个地方富商的儿子，没起诉她。六个月后她退学搬到纽约。卫斯理这件事我没查到，如果我查不到， _他们_ 肯定更查不到。但我直觉认为是她干的。”

 

“噢，”马特思忖道。

 

“你生气了吗？”托尼问。

 

“没，”马特说，“谢谢。我会跟她谈谈的。我有点……分心了。”

 

“看出来了。”托尼说。然后他们没再说话。

 

周二，马特和兰顿神父喝了杯咖啡。

 

“说吧，想说什么都可以。”兰顿神父道。马特摆弄着他的咖啡杯。

 

“我在想——教会对同性恋的态度。”马特脱口而出，然后脸红了。

 

“嗯，”马特听见兰顿神父搅拌咖啡的叮当声，“我猜你突然对这个感兴趣是出于……个人原因。我只能说，你来问我关于同性恋的道德问题，而不是关于杀人，看来情况是有所改善了，对吧？”

 

马特清清嗓子，耳尖发烫。

 

“依我看，他很适合你。”兰顿神父拍拍他的肩膀。

 

周三，马特听说福吉最喜欢的表亲来了，便邀请凯伦下班后喝一杯。他不知道该怎么切入这个话题，最后决定直奔主题，直接问她卫斯理的事情。

 

结果他发现，她一直在等他来问。她小声叙述了完整经过，卫斯理是如何绑架威胁她的，她别无选择，但她不想把福吉和他都牵扯进来，她很害怕……

 

马特握住她的手，递给她一张餐巾纸擦眼泪，告诉她她做得对，卫斯理是个冷酷无情的杀手，而且他很确定她没有留下任何证据。然后他撒谎说菲斯克肯定不知道，永远也不会知道。

 

凯伦在酒吧门口紧紧拥抱他，“谢谢，”她擤了下鼻涕，“我知道这样有些自私，但说出来之后我轻松好多。天，我一直很想告诉你。”

 

“你知道的，我会尽全力保护你们。”马特发自内心地说。

 

周四，其他人先回去了，马特还在加班。托尼带来了披萨，虽然后来凉了，因为他在办公椅上故意慢吞吞地给马特口交，然后马特把他按到廉价地毯上回礼。事后他要扔掉办公室和公寓里的所有家具，他一碰到它们就可耻地硬了。

 

**

 

三个礼拜后的一个周末，凯伦出城参加高中朋友的婚礼，马特和福吉去了乔茜酒吧。

 

“你说过，我不能再瞒着你任何事——”他知道这时福吉已经喝了不少酒，更好说话了。

 

“是的，”福吉警惕道，“你干了什么？”

 

马特扯了下嘴角，“我……睡了托尼·斯塔克。”

 

他听见福吉喷了出来，“你干了 _什么_ ？”他说，“你睡了 _斯塔克_ ？你不是直男吗？钢管直的那种——噢天哪难道你一直是弯的但从来没告诉我——操，这样就 _说得通_ 了——”

 

“冷静点，别嚷嚷，”马特说，“不，我不是同性恋，我从来——我从来没想过和男人在一起。但我猜我可能也不是那么直吧。”

 

“你 _猜_ ？”福吉说，“哥们，我今天不醉不行了。你和斯塔克，老天爷，你和钢铁侠是炮友。 _全世界的_ 酒精加一起都没法让我冷静。”

 

“没什么大不了的，”马特说，“打个炮而已。”

 

“和超级英雄打炮！”福吉说，“好，好，我深呼吸，”他又灌了一杯，给马特也重新倒满，“我是你的朋友，”他说，“如果你想跟我谈谈……谈谈你和咱们这儿最牛逼的大人物疯狂的同性爱情，我会给你提供，你懂的，男子汉的建议。但你要是想谈做爱细节，抱歉，兄弟，我真的真的不想听。”

 

马特勾起嘴角挑挑眉，“你确定？”他说，“和他做爱 _真的_ 很爽。”

 

“啊！”福吉说，“不，不——噢天哪，我有画面了，我控制不住自己。”

 

“你也应该找人试试。”马特露齿一笑。

 

“乔茜！”福吉冲着吧台喊道，“再来一瓶！老天，你告诉凯伦没？她会 _吓疯_ 的。”

 

“啊，没，”马特说，“听着，我们只是炮友。别大惊小怪的。反正……很快就会结束的。”

 

“就像你之前每一段关系那样，”福吉说，“区别是多了一根屌。”

 

“……大概。”马特说。

 

“天，千万别伤他的心，”福吉说，“斯塔克有一个超大的武器库，你要是惹毛他，我可不想给你收尸，字面意义上的收尸。”

 

“不会的。”马特说。

 

“真的？”福吉说，“我还记得那个西班牙女孩，院长办公室的那个女人，还有咱们班上的英国辣妹——艾米？阿曼达？——她们都为你 _痴狂_ ，跟踪狂那种痴狂。”

 

“不一样，”马特转着手里的酒杯，“我们才在一起几个礼拜。说到疯狂，你也看到他给我们的案子了。你知道托尼什么样的。现在他没事干，等他有事干了就会厌烦我，然后——”

 

“完了，”福吉说，“事情比我想的还要糟糕。 _这_ 就是你最近那么开心的原因。然后他会抛弃你去拯救世界什么的，你会伤心欲绝，因为你彻底爱上他了。到时候我只能对你说，‘看，我就说嘛。’但我从没警告过你千万别他妈爱上托尼·斯塔克，因为我根本就没想过你俩有一丁点可能。而如果我早知道你会干这种傻事，我 _一定会_ 警告你。”

 

“嘿，我没——”乔茜放下一瓶酒，马特闭上嘴。

 

“你能看见吗？”福吉说，“我不可置信的表情。哥们，你栽了。”

 

“谢了兄弟，”马特说，“好意心领了。但你猜错了。”

 

“我还是这个表情。”福吉摇头。

 

“咱们能聊点别的吗？”马特绝望地说，仰头又灌了一杯。

 

**

 

两天后，他被绑架了。当时他正在公寓里听外面是否发生事故，一边纠结是直接去托尼那儿还是先巡逻 _再_ 去托尼那儿。托尼好像特别喜欢他穿制服，有点下流但很刺激。

 

他的手机响了。

 

“默多克先生，”一个略微熟悉的女声，带了点异域口音，“还是叫你夜魔侠？凯伦·佩吉在我们手上。三十分钟内到码头的旧水果仓库，不然你就等着收尸吧。敢报警的话我们立刻杀了她。”

 

马特没来得及回答她就挂断了。他打给凯伦。铃声响了一遍又一遍，无人应答。他不记得她要去哪里，当时他没认真听她说话。他可以打给福吉，但他没法解释为什么大半夜的要找凯伦。他拿着手机愣了一会儿，轻轻放下，克制住将它扔出去的冲动。糟了，没时间了，他必须穿过整座城才能在规定时间内赶到，他不能——

 

他犹豫几秒，穿上制服。

 

要不是他忙于战斗，怀着满腔怒火和恐慌，或许他还有空想一下他有多讨厌废弃仓库，以及那群喜欢在废弃仓库打架的罪犯。回声让他很不舒服，每个角落里都堆着各种致命的东西，他也不想再被扔进水里了。他出其不意打昏了两三个人，但他们人数实在太多了。而且这根本不是一对一的战斗，甚至不是二对一或者三对一，他们一拥而上控制住他，给同伴足够的时间击打他。他甩掉一个，又上来一个。有人抓住他的右臂，腿上被铁棍狠狠砸了一下。他试图挣扎，但只听到脑后传来一阵风声，便失去了意识。

 

他在一个又小又冷的房间醒来，闻到河水的味道。他的面罩不见了，脸贴在粗糙的水泥地上。他听到外面有几个守卫，射程内还有更多人。没有凯伦的心跳声，这让他稍微松了口气。

 

他忍着痛慢慢检查自己的伤势。情况不太妙。他左腿断了，很严重。后脑勺流血，全身有多处淤青和伤口。他没法集中精神，可能有点脑震荡。他咬牙在地上摸索，想找块夹板。他们给他留了一瓶水，角落里放了一个桶，应该是不想让他死在这里，但除了这些就没别的东西了，他只摸到一手灰。

 

他试着冥想，但是太疼了。他想托尼。他不敢去想福吉和凯伦会怎么样。过了几分钟，也许是几小时，他重新坠入宁静的黑暗中。

 

**

 

“尼尔森先生的电话，先生。”贾维斯说。

 

“跟他说我之后回给他。”托尼皱眉看着面前的元件，往左边微调了一毫米。

 

“他说有急事，”贾维斯报告，“跟默多克先生有关。”

 

托尼抬头，“开免提。”

 

“托尼？呃，斯塔克先生？”福吉惊慌道，上气不接下气，“马特在您那儿吗？”

 

托尼挑眉，“不在，”他说，“怎么了？”他放下手中的工具，摘下护目镜和手套。

 

“哦操， _操_ ，”福吉说，“马特今天没来上班，我以为他，你懂的，结果中午有人送来一个包裹，是……”

 

“深呼吸。”托尼说，他记得这种事态脱离掌控的无助感，记得眼睁睁看着佩珀被绑在轮床上，来不及救她。

 

“是夜魔侠面罩，”福吉说，“被……被划烂了。”

 

“我派车去接你，”托尼调出屏幕，显示纽约地图和马特的公寓，“上车，带上凯伦。贾维斯！”

 

“她在宾夕法尼亚，周二才会回来，”福吉吞咽唾沫，“哦操，我得打电话给她，我该怎么说……”他颤抖地问，“您觉得他还活着吗？”

 

“挂电话，出门，上车，”托尼说，“贾维斯，立刻打给娜塔莎。确保马克46准备就绪。调出马特·默多克的手机信息和最后动向，快。”

 

他撑住桌子深呼吸。马特应该还没有自救成功。这只是业余杀手，不是什么外星人入侵，也不是想要毁灭世界的科学疯子，不过是地痞流氓罢了，托尼一只手就能干掉他们。

 

他要让他们生不如死。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *关于凯伦搬到纽约前发生的事情，作者写这篇文的时候夜魔侠第一季并没有解密，但是第三季讲述了完整经过：凯伦的母亲患癌症去世，父亲和弟弟完全不懂如何经营家庭餐馆，她放弃读大学，帮家人打理餐馆，逐渐厌烦小镇生活，便和男友一起给学生贩毒。弟弟帮她重新申请了大学，她被录取了，一家人庆祝时凯伦和父亲因为理念不同大吵一架，跑去找男友嗑药喝酒，回到男友的住处发现弟弟点火烧了他的厢车，男友暴怒袭击弟弟，争执中凯伦开枪不小心射伤了弟弟，她带着弟弟开车离开，但是发生了车祸，弟弟死了。当地警长掩盖了凯伦的过错，父亲要求她离开，凯伦多处辗转后来到纽约。  
> 虽然可能没有多少人关心这点但我还是想把凯伦的经历说一下，她犯过很多错，但不是坏人。


	4. Chapter 4

马特被绑在椅子上，这实在太没新意了。换做平时他早就挣脱了，特别是娜塔莎专门为这种情况训练过他。但他的腿受了伤，身上也有多处伤口。要是他贸然行动，可能会痛苦地倒在地上，反而于他不利。

 

他尽量挺直肩膀，楼里大概有八九个——十个人，都在门外，不在房间里。他面前站着一个女人。他皱眉，试图集中精神。她的香水和洗发水味道很熟悉，高档、优雅、危险……

 

“凡妮莎。”他说。

 

“默多克先生，”她轻蔑道，“盲人赏画。真当我傻呢。”

 

“你发现了，”他艰难开口，说话都有些吃力，“很……聪明。”

 

她哼笑，“过奖，”她说，“但确实，我很 _聪明_ 。你真的觉得我的威尔逊会如此轻易就范？你和你的律师伙伴、警察朋友真的以为我会哭着流亡？还是说，你觉得我 _可能_ 会追杀那个从我身边夺走他的男人？”

 

她走上前，反手打了他一巴掌，那颗稀世大钻石在他脸上割开一道口子。

 

“我有人脉，”她的意大利口音越来越明显，“而且不管在哪里，你和你同事都阴魂不散，甩也甩不掉。一个瞎律师来我的画廊问些不该问的东西。恰好这个律师小时候认识一个瞎老头，而我们的日本前同事也知道这个瞎老头。我还找到了一位修女，她记得你，可喜欢你了，默多克先生，她花钱请了那个男人帮助你。本来你这种人应该跟他一样，老老实实待着，你们那片地儿可有 _那么多_ 人都记得小马特·默多克的故事呢。然而你偏要当个勇敢的卫士， _日夜_ 不疲，这就有点……傲气了。难以置信，你这种人居然给我们惹了这么多麻烦。比起威尔逊，你 _什么也不是_ 。”

 

“你没抓到凯伦。”马特说。尽管浑身疼痛，他还是松了口气。他很有可能会死在这儿，他活该，谁让他犯蠢，但至少福吉和凯伦还有机会逃走。他后悔没有跟托尼告别，也很抱歉让托尼和娜塔莎失望了，但托尼知道个中风险，他会理解他的。

 

“你的朋友们马上就来了，”凡妮莎说，“我很期待欣赏他们的死状。你觉得你的凯伦临死前会承认她杀了我的——我们的朋友吗？”

 

“凡妮莎，”马特说，“他配不上你。你能——”他停下，喘了口气，“成为更好的人。”

 

凡妮莎狠狠踹他受伤的腿，他弯腰闷哼，集中精神别再晕过去，直到尝到嘴里的血腥味。

 

她再次优雅地退开。马特努力思考，他有把握打倒一个女人，外面的十个人到时候再说吧。他在身后转动手腕，感受绳结。

 

“你知道现在几点了吗？”凡妮莎说，“还有一分钟就到六点了。威尔逊会在六点整打给我，到时候我就能给他送上准备已久的礼物了。他是个很有创意的男人，我想让他决定如何处置你。”

 

马特闭上眼睛。他不知道自己还能不能站得起来，总之那些高难度动作是不用想了，但他还可以扔椅子，虽然不太雅观——                         

 

凡妮莎的电话响了。她抬手接听，马特蓄势待发，一、二——

 

轰地一声巨响，马特被碎石灰土砸了满身——天花板掉下来了——凡妮莎喊了句什么，一阵急促的脚步声，有人回应她。屏幕被什么东西压到，电话被挂断了。一只金属手摸了摸马特的脑袋，又飞走了。

 

“噢谢天谢地。”说完，马特又昏了过去。

 

**

 

他在托尼的床上醒来，被熟悉的托尼的清爽床单味道包裹着，还有一股不熟悉的医院味道。他的左腿被吊了起来，这个重量应该是打了石膏。他全身连着多个仪器，好几个部位隐隐作痛。

 

有人在床边，他认出来是克莱尔。这倒令他出乎意料。他咽了口唾沫，突然很渴。

 

“你醒了，”她说，“别动。给，水。”

 

她轻轻地在他嘴边放了一根吸管，他喝了口水。

 

“福吉，凯伦——”马特想起来。

 

“就在走廊里。”

 

“你怎么……来了……”

 

“我也不知道，”克莱尔说，“我接到个电话，说你需要我的帮助。我没想到会是来 _这儿_ 。”他听到她挪动的声音，“至少你朋友可以搞到这些必需品。不然你就得去我们医院的急诊室，我得说，在那儿可没法像你现在这么舒服。”

 

“嗯，”马特说，“我昏迷了多久？”

 

“将近二十四小时。你的腿伤得很严重，肋骨也断了几根，还有各种伤口和淤青，就跟平时一样。腿处理好了应该没什么大碍，但是断裂口挺吓人的。”

 

她顿了一下。

 

“你和……托尼·斯塔克，哈，”克莱尔说。他发现人们说托尼的名字的时候总会迟疑，好像不敢相信他是个活生生的人。

 

马特没说话，但她肯定注意到了他的表情。

 

“别担心，你没说梦话，我也不会告诉别人，”她说，“我只是来的时候看到他看你的眼神，真没想到啊。”

 

“嗯，”马特嗓音有些沙哑，他努力勾起嘴角，“我也是。”

 

克莱尔抚上他的手，他翻过手掌握了一下，然后松开手。

 

“好啦，”她说，“我该回去干我的正经工作了。这些已经用不着了。”她动作麻利地拔掉各种线，关掉仪器，推到一边，然后开始清理余下的物品。

 

“我下班后再过来，”她走回来说道，“我待会儿去跟你朋友说你醒了，但不能长时间说话。你被打得很惨，接下来得安分好一阵子了，大英雄，让那条腿好好愈合。”

 

“我知道，”马特说。他扭头朝她的方向眨眼，“谢谢你，克莱尔。”

 

“没事，”她说。他听到她站起来，整理了一下衣服，笑着说，“但是好可惜，我不能告诉闺蜜们我去过斯塔克的顶层公寓。不然肯定能在酒吧喝上好几轮。”

 

“我请你喝。”他许诺道。

 

“我可记着了啊，”她说，“好好休息。”她的嘴唇轻轻擦过他的额头，他听到她开门走出去。

 

他闭上眼睛，不知道托尼在不在大厦。他集中精神能听到只言片语。克莱尔和福吉凯伦在说话，更远的另一边好像是托尼，他听起来很急，声音响亮，语速很快。他更专注地听下去。

 

“……我要把她从大西洋上空扔下去，你拦不住我——”

 

另一个声音——娜塔莎——说了句什么，马特没听清，但听到了他的名字。

 

“谁会告诉他？”托尼说。

 

“……会 _处理_ 的。”娜塔莎说。

 

“哦， _是吗_ 。”托尼近乎咆哮道。马特皱眉，托尼平时不这么说话的，而话题中心貌似是他。

 

门开了，他扭头，努力对福吉和凯伦露出微笑。

 

“嗨！”凯伦强装开朗道，“你醒啦！你看起来……好多了。”

 

“对不起，”马特说，“是——是凡妮莎，菲斯克的未婚妻，她知道了——那件事。全都怪我，她在追杀你们——她的手下肯定也知道了。老天，我以为她——”

 

“呃，克莱尔说我们应该让你保持冷静，也就是说现在我们不该讨论这个话题，”福吉说，“关于你好不容易从死神手上捡回一条命这件事。但既然你又要自责了，我就必须说清楚，首先，根据目前状况来看，自从被钢铁侠砸了一栋楼，凡妮莎和她的小喽啰们应该不会再想搞事了。其次，你 _被复仇者救了_ 。难道 _现在_ 大家还会关心你的秘密身份吗？黑寡妇就在那儿！”

 

“我的……呃，”马特说。

 

“没关系！”凯伦说，“反正我早就知道了。夜魔侠的事情。对熟悉你的人来说太明显了。”她顿了一下，“好吧，是福吉告诉我的。”

 

“这下好了，我谢谢你啊，”福吉说，“好吧没错，是我告诉她的。我一个人承受不来，而且那个时候我有点……感情脆弱，就说漏嘴了。”

 

“没事，”马特叹气，“我本来也想告诉你的，但我觉得不太安全。凡妮莎，那群人，你 _那时候_ 有危险。我犯蠢了。”

 

“真的没关系！”凯伦还是用那种假装开朗的声音说。马特皱眉，如果她不是因为夜魔侠而生气，那——噢。

 

“对不起，没告诉你我和托尼的事情。”他说。一阵迟疑的疼痛袭上心头：没错，托尼刚才把他从死亡线上拉回来了，但他和托尼真的算得上什么关系吗？他确实在托尼的卧室里，但也可能是因为这是大厦里最方便安置他的地方。而且近期他是没法做爱了，托尼看起来也不像会乐意和残废搞在一起。

 

“嗯，好吧，”凯伦终于变回了原来的语气，“接受道歉。我还在念婚宴致辞的时候，一架斯塔克工业的直升机降落在我朋友的结婚晚宴上，四个壮汉走下来把我抓走了。我确实猜到有什么事发生了。”

 

“我告诉她了，”福吉说，“我认罪。但我是在这儿等他们救你的时候才说的。她以为是什么工业间谍的事情，完全没想到是你……”

 

“幸好我看不到你在做什么手势。”马特说。

 

**

 

福吉和凯伦待在房间里聊了一会儿。他们时不时会很尴尬地沉默一下，马特猜测应该是他们再次反应过来自己就在托尼·斯塔克的卧室里。福吉扶他去了趟厕所，过程非常疼痛艰辛。马特能感觉到他忍住了赞叹：托尼的浴室太华丽了，虽然他也没有什么评判标准。

 

马特很欣慰福吉和凯伦能在这儿，平安无事。他不再多想，放松地听他们聊天。

 

不知不觉间他再次陷入昏睡，等他醒来，他知道托尼来了，就坐在床边，敲着笔记本电脑的键盘。马特躺了一会儿，不知道该说些什么有意义的话。

 

“托尼？”过了一会儿，他开口道。打字声停了，“凡妮莎怎么样了？”

 

托尼发出了有些恼火的声音，“娜塔莎去处理了，”他说，“她还活着，如果你想问这个的话。我觉得她不会再来烦你了。”

 

“对不起。”马特说。

 

“啊哈，”托尼说，“为了什么？”

 

“因为——”马特咽了口水，有些紧张：托尼听起来很不高兴，“我太笨了。”

 

“是的，”托尼说，“没错，你像个白骑士一样冲过去拯救受难的朋友，事实上这位朋友正在另一个州吃鲑鱼慕斯，你却不查证一下，这的确是‘愚蠢’。而你选择直接跳进一个 _再明显不过的陷阱_ ，却不告诉比你更适合处理这类事情的人任何信息，这就不是愚蠢而是，噢， _找死_ 。”

 

马特喉结滚动。他突然好想哭，太丢人了。

 

“我没想到——”他说。

 

“我们交换过体液，”托尼说，“好多次。你没想到什么？没想到我会在意你被折磨甚至被杀死？‘噢嘿，别麻烦托尼啦，他应该在忙呢，反正我同事会打给他的，告诉他我被一个杀人魔绑架了，身份也暴露了。’”

 

马特听到他起身，重重合上笔记本电脑。

 

“你知道吗？”他说，“过去二十四小时太操蛋了。我男朋友差点被我前任之一杀了，而起因甚至不是我。弗瑞吼我，娜塔莎吼我，我不能说名字因为就官方上来说他们并不存在的人也吼我。我不能杀人，尽管那些人该死。还有差不多五十家新闻媒体在猜测昨晚我是喝醉了嗑药了还是情绪管理出问题了才会随机炸毁了一间无辜的仓库。这一天过得太糟心了，现在我没法干这个。”

 

他在门口站住。马特想不出合适的回答。

 

“谢谢你救了我。”他说。

 

“好好休息吧，”托尼说，“你看起来一团糟。”说完他便离开了。

 

马特闭上眼睛，没去管眼角渗出的泪水。老天，真是场灾难。他搞砸了一切。他 _那时候_ 到底在想什么？还有托尼说的是什么意思，“男朋友”？

 

难熬的几小时后，福吉和凯伦带来了披萨，他没法吃。然后克莱尔出现了，把他们赶了出去。她帮他检查身体，说明天他就能回家了，只要他保证会老实待在床上，而且能在她工作时间找到别的帮手来照顾他。

 

那天晚上，托尼没回来。

 

第二天，克莱尔、福吉和凯伦帮他下楼坐上出租车。在楼里的时候马特集中精神却听不到托尼。出于自尊他也没问。他们扶他走进公寓，给他买了些吃的，唠叨他还没洗衣服，然后叽叽喳喳地讨论安排照顾他的日程表。

 

临走前，他们威胁道如果没有他们的陪同，他不能做上厕所以外的事。他躺在床上，悲哀地发现他隐约还能闻到卧室里残留的托尼的气息，发现福吉说对了，他彻底栽了。

 

**

 

一周后，马特本来只能从床上走到洗手间，现在终于能支着双拐慢慢走路了。他走进办公室，凯伦殷勤地围着他转，很明显她和福吉已经深入探讨过马特被富翁情人抛弃后会有多么脆弱了。

 

马特没收到托尼的任何消息。他每天至少有三十次拿起手机想打给托尼，但还是放弃了。他应该说什么呢，再次道歉吗？托尼已经摆明态度了，他很生气。而托尼是对的，马特没有反驳的理由。只要托尼想，他可以和这座城市、这个世界、甚至 _其他_ 世界的任何人在一起。如果他终于恢复理智，觉得马特不是个好对象，那也是意料之中。

 

无聊的长夜里，他试着不去听街上的尖叫和警报声，毕竟他现在帮不上什么忙。他打开八卦网站和娱乐新闻，想听听托尼的动向，但自从仓库风波淡去，好像没人讨论他了。

 

“你想出去喝一杯吗？”福吉问他。

 

“我还在吃药，”马特说，“谢了，但我还是早点睡吧。”

 

“我说‘喝一杯’的意思是，你可以喝醉了靠在我的肩头哭诉你和托尼到底发生了什么，因为这一整个礼拜你还没笑过一次，有点吓到我了。”

 

“我和托尼没什么，”马特说，“就是炮友关系，已经结束了，没什么好说的。”

 

“好吧，”福吉说，“才怪。你看上去糟透了，默多克，作为你最好的朋友，我得做些什么。”

 

“我只想一个人静静。”马特说。他刻意转移注意力，看起了文件。

 

“下周我们要和托尼开会，处理那两个案子，”福吉说，“要不我去推迟会议？”

 

“不！”马特说，“不用，我想——我想好好工作。”

 

“你可以和凯伦出去喝一杯，”福吉说，“反正她比我更适合当知心姐姐。”

 

“听着，别管我了，”马特说，“我——我只是担心我的腿，好吗？我担心……等它愈合好了，我可能还是没法像以前那么敏捷。”这话倒是不假。“跟托尼没关系。”他补充道。这就有点假了。

 

“行吧，”福吉说，“虽然我看得出来你在撒谎。总之你想买醉谈心的话，随时叫我。”他笨拙地拍拍马特的肩膀。

 

马特摸过一行盲文，什么也没看进去。他抬起头，福吉在门口停住了。

 

“话说，”福吉说，“我们和托尼一起出去的时候，所有人都在看他，用手机拍照，发推特……人们在 _大街上_ 停下来看他。我不知道你注意到了没有。大多数人都不敢相信那是他本人，但……”

 

“你的重点？”马特说。

 

“他从来没在意过那些人，”福吉说，“他一直在看着你。那时候我还不明白 _为什么_ ，我以为，”他叹气，“或许他已经习惯了，所以才没在意。这不关我的事，但我还是想说，他真的很喜欢你。”

 

马特在桌子下面攥紧拳头，“嗯，很显然他并不喜欢。”

 

福吉又徘徊了一会儿，好像在等马特做些什么，最终还是离开了。马特努力看文件，但他没法集中注意力。康复过程中最糟糕的一点就是他没法 _打_ 任何东西。他想去健身房，想去巡街，这念头让他隐隐作痛。

 

他拿起手机——先听了一会儿，确保福吉和凯伦在忙别的事情——然后打破了他对自己的承诺，拨给了娜塔莎。

 

他刚想挂电话，她就接了。

 

“是跟托尼有关吧，”她说。她那边很吵，马特能听到呼啸声和武器碰撞声。

 

“我——”马特还没来得及找什么无聊的借口，她就打断了他。

 

“他害怕失去。等一下——”一阵轰隆和响亮的枪声，伴随着娜塔莎的俄语咒骂声，“先挂了，我还有事，”她说，“托尼在纽约干的那件好事惹了点麻烦。你还想和他继续的话，就再等等吧，虽然我也搞不懂你为什么还会坚持。”又是一阵尖叫声，马特缩了一下，然后就被挂了电话。

 

马特呆呆地握着手机。不知道那边是什么情况，但娜塔莎应该能搞定的。让他等等？他已经在等了，虽然是无奈之举。

 

而且，等待真的是一种煎熬。

 

**

 

又一周过去了，还是杳无音信。突然就到了之前约好的日子，他们要去市中心开会解决托尼的性骚扰案件。福吉很紧张，因为对方找来了市里最顶尖的法律事务所之一。他一遍遍地复习辩词，马特本来满脑子只想着要见到托尼了，都被福吉念叨得能倒背如流。

 

那天早上，马特遇到了一个棘手的问题。要是穿他最好的那套西装，或者是凯伦认为最好看的一套，他得剪开西装裤才能把石膏腿塞进去。不然的话，他只能在两套廉价西装里选，而自受伤以来他一直在换着穿那两套。他犹豫地摸着布料。还是穿好看点吧，他想，尼尔森默多克气场上不能输。他把西装从衣架上取下来，小心地穿上，然后非常仔细地刮了胡子。他的手在发抖，这让他有点恼火。

 

从上出租车，到穿过玻璃门，到进入电梯，福吉一直在谈这个案子，马特就嗯嗯啊啊地敷衍他。直到他们走到会议室前，他抓住了马特的胳膊。

 

“你能行吗？”他轻声问，“前台说托尼已经到了。”

 

马特自然听到她说的了。他在听房间里的心跳声，推测托尼坐在哪里。

 

“嗯，”他说，“我没事。”

 

福吉叹气，“还是我来跟他们辩吧，”他说，“对了，你今天气色不错，很帅。你想让我，呃，偷偷给你描述托尼在干什么吗？”

 

“别……我们专业一点。”马特说。

 

“没问题，”福吉说，“尼尔森默多克，嗯，劫富济贫小能手。”

 

马特点点头，试图微笑。福吉拉开门，他不怎么优雅地走了进去。

 

幸好福吉准备充分，因为马特一坐下来就忘了所有的案件细节和术语辩词。福吉谨慎地坐在中间，马特和托尼坐在两边，但马特还是能闻到托尼的香水和洗发水味道，他跷二郎腿时细微的布料摩擦声，他不断拨弄回形针的声音。马特吞了下唾沫，抿了口水，等他回过神来的时候，已经完全不知道双方在辩论什么了。

 

托尼也一言不发，因为上次会议后，福吉和马特严肃表态，托尼要是敢在正式会议上说一个字，他们就不帮他打官司了。

 

马特微微蹙眉，偶尔点头，假装是在同意福吉的论点。他逐渐整理思路，回想起来这应该是那个斯塔克工业的实习生起诉托尼，说他要她陪睡才肯帮她升职。马特冲着那个女生皱眉。

 

几小时后，也可能只是一小时不到，福吉抛出致命一击，对方沉默了，几位律师翻找着文件，一边低声交谈。

 

“怎么样？”福吉小声问马特。

 

“非常完美，你太强了。”马特轻声回答，他是真心这么认为。

 

“托尼？”福吉转身问道，马特闭眼，试图平稳呼吸。

 

托尼咳了一下，“干得漂亮。”

 

突然，马特有点受不了了。

 

“我们能休息一下吗？”马特轻声问道，“我觉得你已经十拿九稳了，不如给他们个机会向我们提出和解。”

 

“为什么——”福吉说，马特在桌子下面用没受伤的那条腿踢他，“噢！”他说，“好主意，没问题。”

 

马特完全没注意接下来的对话，直到他听到福吉宣布休会四十五分钟。福吉还没说完，他就抓起拐杖，挪开椅子站起来，迫不及待地想离开房间，免得他的表情暴露他的思绪。福吉在为他开脱，说是因为他的腿受伤了什么的，然后开始整理文件。托尼也推开椅子。马特走到门口，其他律师礼貌地避让他的拐杖，他努力打开门，一边支着拐杖走出去，幸好没摔倒。他按了下楼按钮，福吉跟出来的时候他正好走进电梯。

 

“马特——”他说。

 

“我去吹吹风，”马特说，“一会儿就回来。”他摸到一楼按钮，重重地按了下去，电梯门终于关上了。

 

天气有点凉。马特左顾右盼，市中心吵得他的耳朵受不了。他突然有个可怕的预感，福吉，不，更糟糕的是托尼可能跟着他下来了。他坚定地朝着咖啡香味的源头走过去，街角有家店，他感觉应该是星巴克。今天真倒霉，他讨厌星巴克。

 

他走进去，在柜台随便点了杯美式。他只想找个安静的地方坐一会儿，冷静一下，然后回去好好干正经事，别再像个痴情少年一样犯傻。他甚至都不是 _同性恋_ 。他应该和那个收银员妹子调情，她问他名字的时候绝对是对他有好感的，他应该也问她的名字，朝她微笑……老天，那太累了。

 

“马特的美式咖啡好了！”一个男声响起，他走到吧台末尾。

 

“我帮他拿吧。”托尼说。

 

马特僵住了。

 

“嘿——”咖啡师深吸一口气——“你知道我是谁吧？我朋友需要一个空间大点的座位，方便伸展他的伤腿。这儿有没有安静一点儿的地方？”

 

“斯塔克先生！”咖啡师说，“呃，当然，往后面走就是我们的额外休息区，这个时间段应该没什么人。”

 

“如果你能帮我们挡住其他人的话就再好不过了，”托尼毫不吝啬地释放他的魅力，“好吗……科瑞？万分感谢。马特是我的律师，我们的谈话内容是机密，你懂的。”

 

“很荣幸见到您，先生。”男孩热情地说。

 

“我也是。”托尼说完搂着马特的肩膀，领他穿过走廊，犹豫了一下，然后走向角落里的座位，拖出一张椅子。

 

马特抿嘴，站着没动。

 

“噢行了，”托尼说，“我很 _抱歉_ ，好吗？我道歉，我之前的行为也确实太混蛋了。别冷战了。坐下，喝你的咖啡。”

 

马特坐了下来，“你……很抱歉？”他不知道该不该打托尼一拳。但那群咖啡师联手反击的话，他可打不过，然后他会被逮捕，福吉会很生气的。

 

“是的，”托尼说，“我……我那时候不该弃你而去。我应该给你打电话的。但我当时真的气疯了，而且我真的很不擅长处理感情问题， _全世界_ 每一个人都知道这点，报纸杂志上写了无数次。但这不能算借口。我讨厌……是这样的，我当时刚走出和佩珀分手的阴影，然后你出现了，但你好像一心寻死，而我没法随时护着你，我做不到。我不想再失去心爱之人了。”

 

“我没想寻死，”马特说，“我——我当时只是担心凯伦，没想那么多。对不起。我不知道——我不知道你会在意我。”

 

“你太自卑了，”托尼说，“真的，你是不是每天早上都以为我会把你踢下床？”

 

“我——”马特说，“是的？因为，你条件那么好，想跟谁在一起都可以。我以为在那之后，你会……开始新的……”

 

“我在 _总部_ 弥补过失，因为之前没经过弗瑞的特殊批准而炸了纽约某仓库，”托尼说，“我在做一件大事——我不能说，但很牛逼就是了。相信我，我才没有每天晚上出去泡小男孩小女孩。”

 

马特眨眨眼，喝了口咖啡。所以托尼没有……？所以他还是……？

 

“没错，”托尼说，“我他妈对你搞夜魔侠副业的方式非常有意见，我得干涉几点，”他有点郁闷，“我想深情地望着你的眼睛但你看不到，所以你就想象一下吧。我的重点是，我 _喜欢_ 你。确实，我可以和任何人在一起。但谁他妈在乎？你的衣服很难看，发型需要改善，整个人一团乱麻，还有这个天主教徒的自我厌恶情绪肯定会让我遭报应，但去他妈的，至少你从来不让我觉得无聊。”

 

“噢，”马特说，“呃，谢谢。”

 

“而且，”托尼接着说，“我比你更有经验，这么说吧，同性性交可不是 _天生_ 就能这么爽的，你要是觉得我会放弃相性这么好的一个人，那你就大错特错了。你完全是张白纸，还有 _好多_ 东西没尝试过呢——”

 

“我想尝试，”马特打断他，“和你一起。”他脸红了，“我喜欢你，我可以为了你努力——学习那些事。但你得让我继续做我的工作，我的 _两种_ 工作。虽然会有点危险，但我——我不能放弃。”

 

“好吧，”托尼说，“我同意。”他深呼吸，“我在深呼吸，”他说。

 

“我知道，”马特说，“超强感官，记得吗？”

 

“喔，我怎么会忘记呢。”托尼用他做爱时的嗓音说。这太犯规了。

 

马特舔舔嘴唇，“那我们……算是在交往吗？”他感觉这是个傻问题，但他还是不确定他理解对了。至少他搞清楚了托尼还想和他上床，这……挺好的。

 

托尼沉思，“关键是，”他说，“我说了你别生气啊，但和我交往……正式交往的话，并不是个好主意。如果我们牵着手走在街上，你会被媒体烦死。你再也没法当律师，再也没法保护你的秘密身份，你走出大门就有二十个狗仔跟在后面，这辈子只能当托尼·斯塔克的男朋友或者前男友。我感觉你应该不会想要纽约最红的同性情侣这个头衔，但我也可能猜错了——”

 

“天哪，不，”马特说，“我没想到这点。我们还是——像以前那样？”

 

“但从此以后，我希望不要再出现这种两周不见面的状况了，”托尼说，“而且我不想搞什么开放式关系，我试过，后果惨烈，至今还有心理阴影。还有，我想帮你打扮打扮，带你去一些地方。比如这周末可以去某个私密点的地方吃晚餐，有几个熟人很好奇我最近到底为谁患相思病……”

 

“相思病？”马特忍不住笑了。他感到轻松释然，还有点开心，“我也很想你。”

 

“噢我知道，”托尼说，“相信我，实在太明显了，你有多么想念这个——我在指完美的自己。”

 

“喔？”马特挑眉，“我记得你刚才还说想当我男朋友，发展一段固定长久的关系，还说 _你_ 为了——嗯，同样完美的我——犯了相思病。”

 

托尼大笑，“孩子，”他说，“你这反撩技术还得再多练一阵子。”他停下，“操，我真想亲你。”

 

马特眨眨眼。天，他也想。“有人在吗？”他低声问。他刚才没注意，现在才扭头仔细听。

 

“没有，但我那位咖啡师粉丝在观察我们，”托尼说，“而且我感觉半个咖啡厅的人已经把我的定位发上脸书了。”

 

马特伸手，托尼握住它，摩挲他的手指，抚摸他的掌心。马特不去管有谁在看他们，他只关心一点，托尼是他的，而他需要证明这点，现在立刻马上。他呼出一口气。托尼清清嗓子。

 

“这儿有厕所吗？”马特问。

 

“这个主意糟糕透顶。”托尼说，“有。快点，我们只有二十分钟了。”他站起来。

 

马特抓住拐杖，用力蹬开椅子，居然没倒。托尼伸手摸他的胳膊，假装扶他。他尽力撑着拐杖，扭头碰他的嘴唇。托尼松手后退半步。

 

“操，”他说，“跟我来。”马特跟在他身后，注意听周围是否有人，然后走进一扇门。

 

托尼在他身后锁上门，然后把马特按到门板上狠狠吻他。他们差不多高，原来亲吻托尼是如此轻而易举的事情，马特想，然后被快感淹没。他曾以为再也没法体验这个了，托尼的唇舌，他的挑逗，天哪，这比马特记忆里的还要醉人。他抬手摸托尼的脸，拐杖掉到地上，发出响声。

 

“操，”托尼说。

 

马特没去管那个，他呻吟着凑上去，想再靠近托尼一点。短短几秒钟，他就想要得不行了，甚至浑身发抖。这挺丢人的，但他已经无暇顾及。

 

“天，”托尼吮吻马特的脖颈，“我他妈绝对不会在星巴克的厕所里给你吹箫。”他一手搂着马特，防止他滑到地上，另一只手揉弄马特的下体。马特再次呻吟。

 

“求你，”他乞求道。他毫不介意服软，反正托尼 _真的_ 很喜欢听他求饶，“求你了，托尼。”

 

“好吧我会的，既然你都这么求我了。”托尼蹲下身。

 

马特伸手胡乱地摸到了门把手，便紧紧抓住它。托尼迅速地单手解开他的裤子，抚弄他勃起的阴茎，然后把它掏出来，含进嘴里用力舔吮。

 

“啊！”马特的声音有点大，托尼松开他说，“ _闭嘴_ ，你想被人发现吗？”

 

马特抬起胳膊挡住嘴，这让他有点失去平衡。托尼做了个深喉，快速地吞咽。马特没法松开门去摸托尼的后脑勺。托尼扶着他的腰，鼓励他动动下身，他便开始操托尼的嘴，虽然姿势很难受，但太爽了。

 

他睁开眼睛看到漩涡，脑海中只有一个念头：他在一家咖啡馆的厕所里跟托尼·斯塔克做爱，这是他这辈子干过的最愚蠢也是最美好的事。

 

托尼的舌头灵巧地打了个转，马特回过神，天哪，托尼再这么做一次他就要——然后托尼做了一次又一次，马特不受控制地在他嘴里抽插，咬住自己的胳膊，一阵快感袭来，他匆匆高潮了。托尼咽了下去，马特因高潮的余韵而轻微颤抖抽搐。

 

托尼坐下来，马特的腿没力气了，一屁股滑到地上。

 

“快，”托尼说，“我们只有十分——”

 

有人敲敲门。

 

“呃，你还好吗？”

 

一阵惊恐的沉默。

 

“嗯，我没事，”马特一边回答一边穿裤子，“马上就好。”他听到托尼打开水龙头冲了把脸，然后走过来扶起马特，利索地帮他整理衣服。

 

“他还在外面呢。”马特说。

 

“我又不是没干过更丢人的事，”托尼说，“走吧。”

 

他们走出去的时候，咖啡师震惊了。马特感觉自己嘴唇红肿，脖子上可能还有吻痕。不知道托尼怎么样。

 

“斯塔克先生他，呃，他在帮我解决一些行动问题，”他小心地朝着咖啡师的偏右侧说，“我在不熟悉的地方有点……行动困难。”他靠在双拐上以增加可信度。

 

“乐意效劳。”托尼说。他的声音有点沙哑。马特咳了一下，憋住笑意。他听到纸张的沙沙声。

 

“干得漂亮，科瑞，”托尼说，“拿去玩吧。”他抓住马特的胳膊，尽量自然地领着他走到人行道上。

 

“天哪，”他们一走出去，托尼就说，“你肯定给我下了什么迷魂药。”

 

“你别说你从来没在厕所打过炮，我才不信。”马特说。

 

“厕所也是有区别的。”托尼幽幽道。

 

“我们迟到了吗？”马特问。

 

“还没——迟到很久，”托尼说，“你能快点儿吗？”他推着马特进了大楼，走向电梯。

 

他们走进去，托尼按下楼层。马特挪到他身后，尽可能地凑近他。托尼靠在他身上，马特亲吻他的耳后。

 

“等开完会，”他说，“我想要你回家操我。”

 

托尼深呼吸，“现在就走，”他说，“跟他们说有急事。”

 

“把福吉一个人丢给那群狼？”马特说，“不，办完事再说。你先憋一会儿，嗯？”他朝托尼后颈吹气。

 

“天哪，我真是自作自受。”托尼听起来非常自得。

 

**

 

他们一起走回房间的时候，气氛有点微妙。其他几位律师的表情在不以为然和好奇揣测之间变换。那个起诉他的实习生恶狠狠地盯着他，光看长相托尼可能 _会_ 撩她，而事实是他都没正眼瞧过她。托尼懒得道歉，他们从桌子的两头走回座位，马特低声说了句什么。他们就座后，福吉对马特耳语道，“我不 _信_ 。”马特耸耸肩。

 

双方重新开始交战。马特在笑——他笑起来很可爱，托尼想让他每天都这么开心地笑着——他的头发有点凌乱，衬衫有个纽扣没扣上，锁骨上方露出半个深色吻痕，整个人比之前放松了不少。他看起来完全就是刚在厕所里打了一炮。

 

老天，托尼 _等不及_ 带他回家了。他想花一整个下午慢慢地操马特，直到他求饶。马特那么敏感，会被他的手指和唇舌逗得颤抖喘息。托尼要一寸一寸地开发探索，直到马特大脑空白，彻底忘记自己的名字。最后他会捅进马特湿热的小穴，那一定很美味。当然他的石膏有点难办，但他会解决的，小菜一碟。他想象马特跪在床上，或者就那么趴着。他不知道马特会不会喜欢被捆绑，但他很喜欢，操，他有点热血沸腾了，让马特捆绑他……不过得等他恢复了再说……

 

托尼眨眨眼，发现自己就这么在会议室里硬了，还对着面前的文件傻笑，而福吉刚才好像问了他一个问题。

 

“嗯，抱歉？”他看到福吉身边的马特勾起嘴角。

 

“我说，您对我们提出的解决方案还满意吗，斯塔克先生？”福吉问，“还是说您想继续讨论一下？”

 

“噢，我很满意，”托尼说，“非常满意，不能更满意了。就这么办吧。”

 

 

 

-完-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony生日快乐！！！！！！！<3


End file.
